


Valentine's Day

by markaleen



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, zaddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: Zack is left to cheer Maddie up after another lonely Valentine's Day. One-shot.
Relationships: Maddie Fitzpatrick/Zack Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first(ish) Suite Life fic (I have another I've been working on and plan on posting once it's finished but this idea came to me and had to jot it down). I'm not used to writing for Disney shows so please bear with me. Happy Valentine's Day!

Valentine's Day. Great for tips when working at the Tipton's candy counter, lousy for the morale of the girl behind it.

Maddie's feigned smiled melted away as she watched yet another happy couple leave arm in arm. It wasn't that she minded working the holiday or even that she didn't have someone special to share it with. It was the fact another year was coming and going the same as it had the past three years. Not a single valentine from friends or boys alike. London mentioned it in passing, though not genuinely. Growing up in private school, she'd been used to cards from her entire class. Superficial (and required by teachers) as they were, it was nice being thought of for at least a second. Come high school the festivities vanished. Every kid for himself.

"Maddie… Earth to Maddie!"

Looking up, she realized she'd been ignoring Cody's multiple attempts for her attention.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Daydreaming."

After asking for his special order for Barbara, he added, "Big plans tonight?"

"I wish," Maddie replied with a sigh before ducking under the counter. "Unless you count watching sappy romance movies by yourself a plan." Once she was standing up straight again, she handed him a small box wrapped in pink paper.

"Thanks. And don't worry, some guy will want you as his valentine one of these days."

"Gee, thanks."

Hearing the pity in his tone, Cody gritted his teeth. "I mean…"

"Enjoy your date," Maddie said, sweetly cutting him off, though at the moment stomping on his box of chocolates would have brought great joy at that moment.

By six-forty-five, the lobby was scarce. The only foot traffic was that of couples coming in from the elevators to make their dinner reservations in the restaurant and the odd guest checking in, Esteban trailing behind carrying their luggage upstairs. Not anticipating many more customers she took inventory, hoping to leave as soon as her shift ended at seven. With the shuffling of boxes and silent math, she hadn't heard that someone had approached the counter until they spoke.

"Give me the biggest box of chocolates you've got."

Knowing it was Zack, Maddie didn't turn right away and finished up the current string of numbers she was jotting down. "Out of your price range."

Putting money on the counter, he said, "A gentleman always puts money away for a valentine."

Facing him, not bothering to hide her sulk, she took the money and put it in the cash register. "And what did you do?"

"Hey, I can be a gentleman when I want."

Maddie raised an eyebrow.

After a few seconds, Zack confessed. "Okay, I borrowed from Cody. He won't miss it."

Not in the mood to argue the point, she slid the large box he'd requested across to him. "Either way, I'm surprised to see you. I'd have thought you left with your date hours ago."

"Please, Valentine's Day is so lame. Girls expect you to spend all your money on them and then ignore you for the rest of the year. I can take a girl out tomorrow for half the price."

"Then why are you buying a twenty-dollar box of chocolates?" she questioned.

Taking the box and turning around, Zack quickly slipped a card under the ribbon. When he turned back again, he held the box out to her. "Because you don't expect me to get you anything."

Maddie's mouth fell open with genuine shock. It took a few seconds for her to take the box from him.

"Don't look so surprised," he said. "I told you, I can be a gentleman when I want to be. You're the only one worth the effort. I promise I'll even pay Cody back."

"Zack… I don't know what to say."

"A 'Happy Valentine's Day to you, too' will do."

"Come here," she said, tossing the box aside and coming around to the front of the counter to hug him.

Hugging her back with equal might, he said with a grin, "I'll accept this as well."

With a laugh, Maddie pulled back before leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Zack."

Eyes as wide as his smile, Zack said, running behind the counter, "Here, read the card!"

"Don't press your luck," she smirked. "But really, I can't tell you how much this means to me. Thank you."

He shook his head. "I don't get it. Why do girls like Valentine's Day so much? Any other day of the year you would have laughed at me."

She started to answer, then stopped realizing she didn't know herself. After several seconds, she settled on saying, "I guess it's because of all the girls you could have made a card for, you chose me. No one else did."

"How is that possible?" he questioned.

Maddie shrugged. "I guess I didn't make one for anybody, either. I wish I'd made one for you now. Here I was feeling sorry for myself and you came to the rescue."

"Another kiss and we'll call it even."

Rolling her eyes, she took the box of candy that was still in Zack's hands, opened it, and said, "How about you share these chocolates with me?"

"That was my next offer." In a second he'd popped two pieces into his mouth. "You still have to read the card."

Taking it from him, Maddie opened the envelope and read:

" _To Maddie. I hope that someday I can be your Valentine, too. Love, Zack."_


End file.
